Pirates of the Cursed Seas
by Kalgante
Summary: Captain Russell has been kidnapped and it's up to his first mate Borraska to assemble a crew to find him. this is a tale of pirates and their adventures of fighting, drinking, and pillaging. will still accept OC's. 1 per person.
1. Castaways

[Kalgante again with a second story, and another OC one no less. I may still focus on "6 ways to Oblivion" but I will try to keep this one updated as well. Now then read and submit]

The sun beat down from high in the sky. From the small drifting lifeboat someone stirred. Vague memories and images in his head he slowly sat up scratching his head. The small boat was overcrowded with four others fortunate enough to have made it. The creature reached to a bottle of rum that was clearly empty and tried to take a desperate swig. When there was nothing he sighed and tossed the bottle down instead reaching for the jug of water that had only been touched a couple times and took a swig. He looked up to the sun, it had to have been one o'clock at least. The creature looked down to the twin raccoons donned in matching black vests and kicked them awake.

"Up and at em' ya lazy sea rats" said the creature.

His fur was black and he had a long skinny tail and a large pair of ears. His belly was dark grey and his eye had a red glow to it while the other had an eye patch. He also had a long pair of fangs that stuck out past his lips. He was unidentifiable at first sight. He ornamented himself with dark red tattoos on his chest and the backs of his hands. He had a single large ear ring in his right ear He also wore a tattered coat that cut off just past his shoulders… it wasn't like that before. Another sleeve was also ripped off about halfway up his bicep. He wore a pair of torn grey pants that went into a pair of thick brown boots. His belt had a buckle that appeared as a claw grabbing the belt and holding it. And also had two sword and gun holsters in it. his most interesting piece of attire was the amulet he wore around his neck. The dual cutlasses and pistols he once brandished had been whittled down to a single botched sword however and the many rings he once wore were reduced to one.

"Lifty, get look'n for land, Shifty get ta row'n" ordered the creature.

"Ah shove it Borraska, in case ye forgot ye aint captain" said Shifty.

Borraska drew his sword quickly and pressed it to the raccoons throat.

"And incase ye forgot I be first mate, and without cap'n Russell around I be in charge, now you get those paws o' yours around an oar or I be chop'n em' off an use'n em' for bait" Borraska threatened

"First mate me arse, we both know ye drugged the grog before the duel ye little cheater" said another crew member sitting up.

This one was a fruit bat. She was brown with a lighter brown belly and darker brown ears. On her head she wore a light blue bandana and had three black loop piercing in each ear. Her outfit consisted of a dark grey v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans leading down to a pair of black boots. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Aye Pastel, what ye be accuse'n me of, we know I won that duel fair and square, I'd never lowball ye like that" Borraska said with a grin.

"Huh, we find land yet?" asked the final crew member waking up.

This one was a parrot. His main feather coloration on his body was red with lighter red on his stomach. His face has rainbow stripes coming from his eyes and a red crest of feathers on his head. His paws were light green with green, blue, and purple colored wings attached to them. His tail feathers were red with orange tips.

"Here Coin, make yourself useful and clean this fish" said Borraska tossing a fish at him, "and who drank the rest o' the rum!"

"You did" said Shifty.

"Avast, land ho!" shouted Lifty.

The entire crew looked over the horizon to see the image of a port forming in the distance.

"Alright everyone, grab something to row with!" ordered Borraska.

The crew obliged, desperate to get to land. However there was little to row with so most of them tried desperately with their hands. After a great deal of strain they managed to reach an empty dock at the port. They tied up their boat and disembarked. Everyone ran and dove face first into the filthy street glad to finally be on land and able to stretch their legs… and not have to lay on top of one another in that tiny boat. The people who passed by them stared as they rolled around in the dirt stretching their limbs.

"Ah, how good it feels ta finally be able ta stretch out again" said Shifty.

"How great it feels ta not have ye breath'n down my neck" said Borraska.

They closed their eyes and let the cool ground rest them as they inadvertently fell asleep.

A few hours passed before a drizzle of rain began to fall and wake them up.

"Ha! Told you the bat would wake up first" said a voice.

The five turned their heads to see a crowd of people passing money to one another and staring at them. The five quickly jumped up trying to shake of the awkward moment. And walked away silently.

"Well that was embarrassing" said Coin.

"Just don't talk about it" said Pastel "So 'captain' what ye be plan'n ta do now?"

"Isn't it obvious lassie, I plan on find'n ol' cap'n Russell, the rest o' the crew's dead but they made sure ta take the cap'n alive, since I was first mate, fairly I might add, I be tak'n charge o' cap'n until we gat our man back. My first order o' business is ta promote Pastel to be my first mate, the rest o' ya stay as ya are, you be do'n fine" announced Borraska.

"Well then cap'n what exactly are ya plan'n ta do ta get Russell back, I don't think the five o' us are gonna be able ta do much, especially not in a dingy" said Lifty.

"Yer right, we're go'n ta need a crew an a suitable vessel… aright, Pastel an Lifty, ye be in charge of gett'n the boat, do whatever it takes. Shifty an coin, ye be with me got it, let's be off" ordered Borraska.

"Sounds fun, c'mon Lifty" ordered Pastel.

The two took off to the docks.

"Well now what cap'n?" Shifty asked.

"Aye, we be pay'n a visit ta the local tavern" said Borraska.

"Umm… why a tavern captain?" asked Coin.

"Cause who better to make a crew out of than a bunch of angry drunks who can't say no ta the opportunity ta loot and pillage" replied Borraska.

The three made their way to the busiest, most run down lowlife looking tavern and entered. Inside was exactly what they wanted to see. Drunks gambling, fighting, or just shouting at one another. The three moved to a table occupied by one man. And stood near it.

"What the hell you looking at freak, go soak your head" the animal said.

Borraska stared at him without moving.

"You're start's to piss me off pal" he said.

"I was just hope's ta have myself a good time with the local courtesans, are you available?" Borraska asked.

"What did you just say! I'll pop that freakish head of yours right off your body!" the man shouted and rose up.

He was bigger than Borraska but this reaction was just what he wanted as he no longer had his back to the wall. The second he approached striking distance Shifty clobbered him in the back of the head with a chair and the man fell flat on the ground. Without a second to spare Borraska pulled the table near the bar and sat in the chair Shifty had used. Shifty grabbed a piece of paper and a writing utensil and set it onto the table and waited beside Borraska with Coin. The tavern patrons stared at this but did not react until a yellow bunny sat in the chair across from Borraska.

"So what's this all about?" asked the rabbit.

"You interested in becoming a part of my crew?" Borraska asked.

"Crew? So you're pirates or something?" the rabbit asked.

"You interested or not, I shouldn't need to explain what we do, all I can promise you is that you will be rich in whatever your heart desires, provided that you don't find yourself dead before then" said Borraska.

"A bit heavy, but I guess it'll do" Shifty whispered to him about what he said.

"Hell yea I'm joining" said the Rabbit writing his name down on the paper, it read Cuddles.

"Excellent, if you want to seal the deal you'll buy me a bottle o' rum and a warm meal" said Borraska.

"Sure thing, hey Flaky, hook us all up with rum and steaks!" he shouted.

The red porcupine waitress looked at him and shook when she seen the red eyes of Borraska.

"Well that's taken care of, my pal Toothy might join up with us as well" said Cuddles writing down Toothy's name anyway.

Meanwhile Pastel and Lifty were off in search of a boat.

"Arright Lifty, there's no way that we're going to be able to afford a new boat… so we're just going ta take one" said Pastel.

"My thoughts exactly… but it could be difficult, we're not just going ta be able ta take one from the dock without anyone notice'n and it'd be better ta not have the military chase'n us for it" said Lifty.

The two sat deep in thought for a while until Pastel came up with something.

"Arright so how about this, first we've gotta find the place where they sell these boats. Then we break in and find the paper work for a good one that someone's already bought. We sign the papers ta our name, take the ownership form and show it to the sales man. Then we get out and score our free boat" Pastel explained

"Sounds risky… I like it, let's go" said Lifty.

Back at the tavern others were starting to take an interest in Borraska's business but did not approach him yet. Flaky had delivered everyone's meals and started to take off before Borraska took the first bite and swung his arm around flaky deftly avoiding getting stabbed by her quills.

"Mmm… this be some pretty damn good grub, what's a cutie you be do'n cook'n in a backwater town like this?" Borraska asked.

She looked nervous but flattered that someone had called her cute. She couldn't get over that glow in his eye however.

"Umm… well I'm working here t-trying to pay for my house… I can't afford to move anywhere else… and my brother is ill but I can barely afford to buy him medicine… I'm sorry p-please leave me to my work" Flaky said.

"Is that so then lassie, say you and your brother join my crew, and you'll never have to worry about money again" said Borraska.

Flaky looked at him, the offer almost sounded too good to be true.

"C'mon lassie, bring your brother in when your done with work and I'm sure I can work out a deal you cannot refuse" said Borraska.

"Umm… I'll- I'll think about it" she said trying to weasel her way out of his grip but he let go anyway.

"Fantastic then Lassie" said Borraska.

"Umm… you're not replacing me as the cook… are you captain? Coin asked.

"Oh my dear friend Coin… maybe" said Borraska.

Coin began to sweat.

"Ok, look, I've just gotta ask. What are you, I've been trying to figure that out since I seen you but I just don't know" said Cuddles.

"Cuddles m'boy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you… and if I did, you'd probably have second thoughts of joining my crew" said Borraska which made Cuddles even more curious as he knew it would.

"Tell me" Cuddles said anxiously.

"Most people though us a myth, going around drink'n blood all night… heh, well that aint no lie, sure we can survive off blood but what fun would just drinking blood be, no we can eat and drink anything you can. I Cuddles, am a chupacabra" said Borraska staring into Cuddles's eyes with his own.

"Cool" said Cuddles in awe.

[well that's the introduction. Borraska by the way is a Spanish word for storm and he is based off of that weird black dog thing they think is a chupacabra. Also thank you Twitchy Squirrel for letting me use Pastel and Coin for the opener.

Anyways now comes the important part. Borraska needs a bloodthirsty crew and your OC's are it. They don't really have to be blood thirsty though. I am looking for pirate OC's but I'm also taking OC's that use weapons that could be found in the pirate age or prior. Your OC's can be from any country and use their native weapons, anyway here's what I'm looking for.

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Abilities/ Talents:

Weapons:

Misc:

If you want, you can also give a reason to why they're joining Borraska's crew and maybe a some form of history that I may be able to include. If you wish to submit an OC that I'm already working with in "6 Ways to Oblivion" then just tell me who it is.

now then submit your Oc's and prepare for a journey of legends, violence, curses, treasure, and maybe a bit of looting and pillaging on the side. Adios!


	2. Bring'n Em Together

[Here we are, chapter 2. Thanks all for allowing me to use your OC's, thanks to that we have a good sized crew to work with. Important poll on my page, details at the end]

Lifty and Pastel stared into the naval trade offices through an open window scoping out there target. This must have been the higher class part of the town as everyone was well dressed and the streets were clean. This was just the place these two wanted to rob. They searched for the room where all documents were kept. There were people milling about all throughout the building. Dressed as they were, Lifty and Pastel would likely arouse suspicion almost immediately. At that moment they noticed a single room behind the ship merchant's desks, however it was well protected by employees and patrons alike, not to mention a handful of guards who also occupied the building.

"Hate ta break this ta ye Pastel but I aint think'n we're gonna be able ta get in there easily" said Lifty.

"Nonsense, we just gotta find a palm ta grease and we should be in there without a problem" said Pastel.

"In case ye aint remember'n we aint got a coin ta our names" said Lifty.

Pastel had forgotten this but always quick to think.

"then we be make'n a distraction then, we find us some poor wretched souls who know how ta draw the guards attention and when they got their backs turned we slip inta the room and get ta work" Pastel explained.

This time Lifty agreed and they took off.

Borraska waited patiently behind his makeshift desk for more potential recruits to show up. Thanks to Cuddles being a loudmouth the other patrons already knew what was up. Needless to say that knowledge changed the atmosphere of the tavern quite a bit. They received a number of different glances ranging from excitement and intrigue to pure disgust and hatred. Despite the looks Borraska stayed intent on his goal and waited. Eventually his waiting paid off as a purple, long whiskered mouse approached and sat across from him.

"I want to join you" she said.

"Do ye now lassie!" Borraska asked.

"Yes, I'm good with knives and I'm a fast runner, if you need me to I'm decent with a sword" said the mouse.

"Ye sure ye know what yer gett'n yourself inta lassie, there be no return trips once we set out an we'll be head'n inta dangers ye never imagined" said Borraska leaning forward.

The mouse's eyes lit up with excitement at Borraska's words.

"Definitely" said the mouse.

"Welcome aboard then!" said Borraska happily.

The mouse's tail twitched with excitement as she wrote down her name. Borraska observed and read the name Spices.

"Very good lassie, ye may want ta get yerself suited up into the proper attire. Shifty, find her some decent rags ta throw on will a lad?" Borraska asked.

Shifty obliged and made his way to their small boat which was tied up nearby. The mouse hopped down from her seat and turned to follow Shifty. On her way she passed a wolf on her way over to Borraska. The first had dark brown fur and a distinctive scar over her left eye. Her outfit consisted of a black vest with feathers and beads tied to the armholes and the bottom giving her a somewhat feral look. She also wore a long pair of black pants that hung over a pair of black boots. Around her waste was a belt with two holsters containing a saber in one and a machete in the other. the wolf glanced at her on her way by. The wolf took a seat across from Borraska and looked at the paper then writing down her name.

"Well lassie, ye be seeming pretty confident" said Borraska.

"Don't bother telling me how dangerous it is, I was in the navy, I can handle myself" said the wolf.

She made her introduction short in order to return to her booze and Borraska read the name Lilith on the paper.

"Did I hear you were looking for a cook?" said a voice.

Borraska stared straight forward until the creature sat down before him. It appeared to be a rabbit. His fur was pink with a yellow heart shape belly mark instead of the regular oval that extended from his chest. He also had yellow inside his ears and a yellow tail. He was adorned with a purple scarf and a number of ear piercing, five studs and one long band as well as a purple diamond in his right ear, and three oblong studs and a long band as well as another matching purple diamond in his left ear. He really looked much more female than male.

"I did laddie, always good to have a big kitchen crew, I take it ye be interested?" Borraska asked.

"I would indeed, no one here will let me cook for them anymore" said the rabbit.

"They won't will they?" asked Borraska though it was more of a statement.

"Hey, wait a minute I know this guy, he used to own a restaurant for the rich crowd, he got closed down for some reason and nobody's hired him since. Don't know why either, his food was delicious" said Cuddles.

"Well then laddie, that be good enough for me, welcome aboard!" said Borraska happily.

"Fantastic, I thank you sir" said the rabbit smiling and writing down his name.

Borraska looked at the paper again to see that the rabbit's name was Jo… except he wrote the o in the shape of a heart.

Outside Shifty had taken Spices to the boat and found some grungy vests that once belonged to Lifty that he tossed over to her as well as a pair of old, torn pants that had become shorts that once belonged to Borraska.

"Here ye go lass" said Shifty tossing the 'clothes' to her.

"You know, for a pirate crew you guys sure are few" said Spices.

"Aye, we weren't till recently. we were attacked, long story short, the entire crew was killed an ol' cap'n Russell taken prisoner. Borraska be self proclaimed captain since this morning. We be drumm'n up a crew ta find the ol' cap'n" Shifty explained.

At that moment a wolf passed by the two and listened in. her fur was an ocean green color and her eyes a dark blue. She was donned in a black and white checkered bandana on her head that fully concealed her hair. She wore a ripped red and black shirt, red pants, and black boots. She also wore a pair of gloves that extended to her elbows. On her belt she had a highly ornamented cutlass and several equally ornamented knives. When the conversation ended she turned her eyes to the tavern and made her way there.

After a period of searching Pastel and Lifty managed to spot a suitable distraction. Sitting in an alley was a group of eleven people, three of them kids. They drew Pastel's attention due to the scene they created. Pastel observed as they ate together and communicated. They were dressed in rags clearly down on their luck and they seemed to keep an eye out on everyone who passed by. They showed all the signs of a group of thieves. Pastel and Lifty approached them and the entire group watched through the corners of their eyes.

"What do you want?" asked a light turquoise ferret.

The entire group was made up of the ferret, a pale blue shrew, an orange rabbit, a lavender leopard with blue spots and long black and purple hair, and a baby pink colored rabbit with long white blonde hair. The others were a mint green tiger with electric green stripes, a yellow hamster, and another ferret who was a dark teal color. The kids were a silver wolf, a baby-pink mouse with powder turquoise hair, and an orange chinchilla… the kids couldn't have been any more than three years old.

"You guys are looking awfully un fortunate" said Pastel.

"Is that what you came here to say?" asked the hamster.

"I think I may have an offer for ye. I'm looking for some people who can help cause a distraction, an ye look like just the unfortunate souls I need fer the job" said Pastel.

"An offer huh, fill us in and maybe we'll consider it" said the dark teal ferret.

Pastel grinned at the opportunity and grew excited.

"Alright, I be a mighty pirate got that, me an my matey Borraska are scrounge'n up a crew ta get our ol cap'n Russell back. I've been tasked with procuring a boat fer us, Borraska be in charge a gather'n the crew. I be need'n yer help ta make a distraction in the docking center so's Lifty an I can get inta the document room an take ourselves a ship. In return Borraska'll gladly let ye all join the crew" Pastel explained.

The group looked at one another.

"Tell us where to find him and you got a deal" said most of them simultaneously.

Pastel was surprised at their group mentality, it was clear that they had been through some hard times together.

"He should be round the docks. Not these ones, the small filthy poor district docks" said Pastel.

The group looked at each other once again and nodded. They moved quickly near the docking center and pressed themselves against the wall. They then simultaneously, almost as if it had been choreographed pulled out masks and slipped them on.

In a second they bolted into the building, including the kids and began to pickpocket everyone they seen. This set off everyone in the building to chase after them creating a perfect opportunity for Pastel and Lifty to make their way to the document storage. As quickly as it started everyone in the group had gone and Pastel and Lifty made it into the storage. They began searching vigorously for ships that had been paid off but not officially claimed. There were plenty of sloops and such they could take but this was their golden opportunity to find the best ship they could. Pastel picked up another pile and began searching through it until she came across something that almost made her little thieving heart explode with pure joy. She quickly gathered the rest of it's paperwork and she and Lifty began the long process of removing and forging signatures.

Back in the tavern Borraska awaited his next recruit, despite what he may say he had no intention of rejecting anyone who would so willingly trust him with their lives enough to join him. He didn't wait long before being approached by another rabbit. This one was white with a black and silver kimono ending about half way down her thigh. she wore a long pair of boots that extended to her knees and secured with metal buckles. She had black circle markings around her eyes, a black tail, and had lop ears.

She sat before the chupacabra and stared into his red eye as he inspected her outfit.

"Easterner eh" said Borraska.

"How observant" she said scribbling down her name.

"Need I explain ta ye what yer gett'n inta then?" Borraska asked.

"Not at all Mr. captain, though you should probably warn whatever we get into that I'm coming" said the rabbit, she spoke very sure and calm.

"Ha ha, I like ye lass" said Borraska reading the name on the paper, it read Yuki.

She gracefully rose from her seat and left the bar, passing by the sea green wolf on her way out. The wolf proceeded to Borraska's table and sat. she stared at him and grinned as he stared back and did the same.

"You Borraska?" she asked.

"I be he, and who be ye" Borraska replied.

She wrote her name down on the paper and it read Foam.

"You had better be a hell of a captain if I'm joining you" she said.

There was a moment of silence before her sword was drawn and flying at Borraska who reached for his own and managed to stop hers. Coin adopted a combative stance.

"Ah, that's quite a lovely blade ye got there, makes me long for me own again" said Borraska.

She grinned and returned her sword to her scabbard.

"Did ye know I was gonna do that?" she asked.

"Ye don't get far in this business without being able ta read yer opponent" said Borraska.

"Well looks like ye pass, I think I can accept ye as me captain. Anyways, if ye like my sword I could make ye some, tell me what ye use an get me some stuff fer it an I'll gladly make ye one" said Foam.

"That'd be swell lassie" Borraska said.

"So when did ye join Russell's crew?" Foam asked.

"Aye, ye know Russell then?" Borraska asked.

"Yep, long story, maybe I'll tell ye some time, fer now I think I'll go enjoy meself with a couple o pints, see ya later cap'n" said Foam going up to the bar.

Moments later the doors of the tavern opened again, this time to reveal two cats, a black one and a white one. They both looked around the room until the black one pointed to Borraska and grabbed the others hand dragging her with her.

the one with black fur wore a red and white striped shirt and a red tattered skirt as well as a pair of brown boots and a grey and yellow choker. The white furred one wore a grey vest over a black shirt, a pair of brown shorts, and sandals.

"Excuse me, you're Borraska right?" the black one asked.

"I am, what's a couple of young lassies do'n in this filthy old tavern, an talk'n to a filthy old pirate none the less?" asked Borraska.

"A raccoon outside told us that you were assembling a crew… we want to join you" the black one said.

"Ye do do ye. Ye seem a bit young an innocent ta be want'n ta become pirates" said Borraska.

"Well the truth of the matter is… we're in debt, massive debt. This town is terrible if you can't afford to live up town, my sister and I just want a new life away from it" said the black one.

"I'm not run'n a charity here lassies… I won't turn ye away but ye better be prepared fer what I've got in store fer ya. Ye really want in then sign yer names" Borraska explained.

The girls looked at one another, then signed. The black one signed first and the name read Thorn. The white one was next and her name was Rose.

"Welcome aboard Lassies!" Borraska said with his regular tone of excitement.

"Don't worry, rose and I know how to fight, we'll be back once we get our things" said Thorn before the two left.

Borraska began to question the wisdom of letting just anyone come along… he decided to leave it up to fate. It wasn't long before another person approached him. This one was a bee. His fur was black but had yellow around his mouth, hands, wrists, ankles, and had yellow feet in a pair of black shoes. He wore a worn leather vest with a hooded and sleeveless shirt beneath it. He also wore a long pair of dark blue fingerless cotton gloves that extended past his elbows. He also wore a pair of long black shorts with a belt that looked like it was meant to hold something. He was missing an eye and had a black patch of leather stitched over it. He wore a pair of square black glasses for his good eye and had a metal spike piercing on his chin. He sat across from Borraska and looked at the paper. He looked up again to see the chupacabra staring at him with his usual grin. The bee looked back at the paper and wrote down his name and as usual Borraska read it. It read Everett "Cuz" Conker.

"Hey it's Cuz" said Cuddles turning his attention from his place at the bar "did you just join up too?"

Everett nodded.

"ha ha, awesome! This guy's great, he and I parkour sometimes, he can get anywhere" said Cuddles.

"Fantastic then, welcome aboard Everett" said Borraska.

"Just Cuz if you would" said the bee going up to the bar.

"Very well" said Borraska as he prepared for another recruit.

His wait was quite short as a wolf who had been in the bar the entire time approached him. He had sky blue fur, forest green eyes with a red circle around one, and wore a black coat over a grey and green striped shirt. He sat down and scribbled down his name which read West.

"Ye sure ye be want'n ta do that laddie"

"I am, I've been thinking about it since you took down that big guy. You will find that I am a skilled fighter and negotiator, I'd be invaluable to you" said West.

"If ye think so, then I'll let ye prove yer worth" said Borraska.

"By the way, do you know who those two cats were who talked to you?" asked West.

"They be part o' the crew now, I'm sure ye'll acquaint yerselves in time" Borraska replied.

Outside Shifty had been telling Spices stories of piracy, usually putting himself in the spotlight and making himself look like a hero. Spices was absorbed into them like water into a slice of bread. Nearby sat a man on a barrel strumming on some type of guitar, it looked home made and very well maintained. The music he played served as a wonderful ambience to Shifty's stories. Occasionally, folks who could spare it gathered nearby and listened to him, dropping coins into a basket. When Shifty finished his story he set his eyes on the virtuoso. He and Spices then approached him.

"That be quite a lovely sound ye be making" said Shifty.

"Thanks, it's how I make my living" said the man.

He appeared to be a civet. He wore a red bandana. A dark red shirt and dark grey shorts. They looked quite nice.

"You make much from this?" Shifty asked.

"Enough, I'm more of a drifter… well was until I decided to settle here for a while, anyway I don't need to pay for a house so I can afford to buy clothes and food. I made this guitar myself though, heh, been with me for years" said the civet.

"A drifter eh, any chance you'd be interested in becoming a pirate?" Shifty asked.

"Pirate huh… I've heard stories, sounds like a hell of an exciting life. If your serious then I'm interested, the name's Andy" said the civet.

"Ha ha! Alright then, cap'n Borraska be in the tavern over there, ye be need'n ta talk ta him if ye wanna be join'n" said Shifty.

"Sounds good, give me a moment and I'll have my stuff ready" said Andy.

As usual loud mouth Shifty caught the attention of passerby's who approached him.

"Excuse us sir, but might I ask what you two were discussing?" said a voice.

Shifty and Spices turned to see a family of strange animals. There were five of them but only a single male.

"Aye, if ye be interested we be start's a crew o' pirates" said Shifty with his regular sense of pride.

"Pirates… like the kind who sail around the ocean?" the speaker asked.

"Aye, that be we" Shifty said.

The group began to talk amongst themselves. When the speaker who appeared to be the oldest of them she wore a wide hopeful smile.

"Please sir, how do we join" she said somewhat worried.

"Cap'n Borraska be in the tavern, ye wanna join, go speak with him" said Shifty.

"Thank you sir" said the speaker happily, the rest of the family looked happy as well and turned to the tavern just as a purple beaver entered.

Inside Borraska sat and watched the beaver approach Cuddles.

"Hey Cuddles, you order a drink for me?" the beaver asked.

"Yep, here you go buddy" said Cuddles sliding him a tankard "Oh by the way you're part of a pirate crew with me now."

The beaver spit out a mouthful of beer.

"What!" he asked furiously.

"Yea, aint it awesome! Now we get to sail around, battling other pirates, finding treasure, all that stuff we could only read about. plus now we can put our fencing skills to use for real" said Cuddles.

"Are you serious, Cuddles, real piracy's nothing like that!" the beaver shouted furiously.

"Well there be no backing out now, yer name's already on the paper, you're Toothy right, imagine how it would sound if during roll call I called yer name and there be no Toothy to respond, I'd sound like a fool" Borraska explained with a grin.

"Well take it off!" Toothy demanded.

"Sorry only the captain gives the orders and I order that your name stay as do you… so I win lackey" said Borraska.

"Damnit, I hate you Cuddles" growled Toothy.

The door opened again to reveal the family that Shifty had directed to the tavern. The one who had been serving as the speaker had red rings around her eyes and orange around her mouth. One of her eyes was blue and the other was green. Her fur color was white aside from the hair on her head and long tail which were orange. she wore a short blue dress and had a large bust. The two behind her looked similar to her and each other. Their fur was completely white and they had red eyes and wore matching black long sleeved dresses and long hair. The male of the group had dark blue hair and a dark blue tail. The rest of his fur was white, he had light blue eyes, and he wore a black hooded shirt. The final member was significantly shorter than the others but looked like the other females. She had white around her eyes and mouth as well as stripes on her arms, spots on her tail, and spots on her legs/ her tail was longer than her with a number of white spikes on it. The hair on her head was dark red and she wore a red child's dress. Their clothes were fairly grungy but they looked like they had once been fairly expensive.

"Excuse me, you're Borraska right?" said the speaker.

"I am, what ye be do'n here, ye don't look like ye'd be interested in join'n me" said Borraska.

"Oh, please sir, we are, we've been trying to leave for a long time, believe it or not there are worse places to live than here… but it just isn't safe anywhere for us now. Please let us join you" the speaker pleaded.

"Aye, and just why is it that people think they can use me ta free em' from their troubles. Yes I'll take ye's but you'd better pull your own weight or I'll be leav'n ye on the first island we land at. Sign yer names" said Borraska.

The speaker didn't hesitate which meant that whatever they were leaving was worse than a life of piracy to them. The speaker's name read Qiuki, the twins names read Misery and Sorrow, the male's name read Ansom, and the little one's name read Araya.

"Things must be pretty bad fer a family like ye ta wanna join me. Well just be here when the boat arrives so we can set out" said Borraska.

As the family turned to go outside a raccoon passed through the door. His fur was grey and he was wearing a dark blue vest.

"A friend of mine told me about you. I want to join" said the raccoon as he sat across from Borraska.

"Long as ye can make yerself useful I don't care why ye wish ta join, just write down yer name" said Borraska, he had a profound sense that he was just being used.

"Thank you… I've actually got a warrant for my capture for impersonating an official" said the raccoon who's name read Skyler.

"So who pointed ye my way then?" Borraska asked.

"Well actually I heard the sisters Rose and Thorn talking about it, said they would finally be able to make a new life for themselves then they mentioned you… I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist the chance. I must look like a complete ass" said Skyler.

"If be'n an ass was enough ta get a pirate kicked out then there'd be no pirates, I don't care fer yer reasons, prove yerself a liability and it's ta the bottom of the sea with ya" said Borraska.

"You're doing me a huge service, I owe you my loyalty captain" said Skyler.

"Aye, very good then" said Borraska.

A few minutes had passed with Borraska sitting patiently and chatting with Coin. He figured he would recruit until Pastel and Lifty claimed the boat. Eventually another recruit showed up and one who Borraska recognized as a fellow outcast. Borraska had noticed her sitting in a lonely corner occasionally eyeing him since they set up shop, but it was only now that she got up and acted. The first trait noticed by anyone was her two red tails with three metal bands on them, two bands at their bases and one band on the tip of the right tail. Her other red features were her hands, feet, and ears. The rest of her was dark grey except for two black rings around her eyes that had black lines extending from the corners. Her left ear had a silver band piercing while her right had three gold studs. She sat before the paper that was filling up well and wrote her name. it read Kin.

"Ah, a fellow outcast, great ta have ye aboard lassie" said Borraska.

Kin gave him a cold stare which thanks to being given so many of over the years he did not react to.

"Let's see if I can't get this… hmm… nnn… nekomata correct?" Borraska asked.

She nodded looking somewhat surprised that he knew.

"See if ye can't guess what I am lassie" said Borraska.

She looked closely at him as he stood up and spun himself around.

"I've never seen anything like you before" she said blankly.

"Ah way ta kill the buzz lassie" said Borraska in good humor "it's the responsibility of us outcasts ta know each other"

"He's a chupacabra" said coin.

"Ah, coin ye weren't supposed ta tell her" said Borraska before realizing that she was leaving.

"Look at that, ye chased another lass away with yer babble'n. ye'll never get yerself a wench like that" said Borraska with a laugh.

Back outside shifty and Spices had managed to help Andy gather his supplies. Nearby however stood a bat… looking thing. He had black fur but a white muzzle and a white tip on his oddly bushy tail. He also had short, fluffy black hair. His ears were quite tattered and the scars across a pale eye revealed that he had seen his share of conflict. He stared at Shifty almost inspecting him.

"You" said the bat approaching "Were you with a bat earlier?"

"I was… Not sure where she be now though lad, ye can speak with the cap'n in the tavern, he may be more in the know" said Shifty, hoping to net Borraska yet another recruit.

He was interested to see a pair of dear approaching the tavern at a rapid pace and they managed to enter before the bat.

Inside Borraska watched as the pair of dear approached him and signed their names. Borraska read them as Naoi and Nonra.

"A bit in a hurry are we lassies" said Borraska.

The deer looked similar, both had very autumn colored fur as well as matching green short dresses. Their differences were that Naoi had muddy brown hair compared to her sister's which was the same color as the rest of her fur. They both had grey eyes but one of Nonra's was paler, likely she was blind in it.

"Well, a friend of ours… well their family. They told us that they joined up with you. My sister and I wish to stick by them, if you would take us we would be more than grateful" said Naoi.

"I be need'n more than gratitude from ye lassies, I need pirates, men and women capable of fight'n, loot'n, an follow'n orders, are ye capable o' that lassies" said Borraska staring harshly at them with his red eye.

"Yes sir" Naoi.

"I'll be hold's ye to it then lassies" said Borraska.

"You, have you seen a bat anywhere?" asked the same bat who had spoken to Shifty.

"Indeed i have laddie, in fact he be stand'n right in front o' me" Borraska said.

"Damnit, no, her name is Pastel" said the bat.

"Me firs mate?... no idea who you be talk'n about, only me crew be aloud such information" sad Borraska eying the paper.

The bat got the message and wrote down his name which read blacki.

"Now can you tell me?" the bat asked.

"Just wait a minute laddie, she should be come'n around soon" said Borraska.

Back at the docking center and after a few close calls Lifty and Pastel had finally managed to complete the forgeries. They left the documents together but kept a document of ownership. Their next task was to escape… a plan they had not though out ahead of time for everyone was now back at their posts and it would be impossible to make their way out. they searched for an alternative and as it happened, they found one, a window at the back of the room. Pastel and Lifty climbed up and unlocked it then swung it open and made their escape. Pastel grabbed Lifty's hands and glided safely to the ground. From there they decided that there was no time to waste. They hurried back into the docking center and approached the teller, showing him the deed to ownership.

"We'd like to be pick'n up our ship now" said Pastel as she handed over the deed.

The teller inspected this and brought it into the document storage. After a brief wait the teller handed back the paper with a smile.

"That's a fine ship miss, glad I could be of service to you" said the teller.

Lifty and Pastel nodded and made their way outside, looking up at their new ship. As they were preparing to board however they heard a commotion. They looked to see a Chipmunk fleeing a group of guards. In her arms she carried a loaf of bread and two apples. Her fur was yellow and she had dark brown hair as well as a chipmunks regular stripe pattern. Her outfit consisted of a tattered light brown shirt that cut off about half way down her torso. she wore a pair of torn black pants and brown boots. At her sides she carried two cutlasses. As she fled down the street another group of guards cut her off, cornering her into a nearby building. They held their weapons at her as she drew a single sword with her right hand.

"You're under arrest for theft Eme, drop the weapon and the stolen goods and come along with us" said one of the guards. Each one was donned in a red and white uniform.

"Back off" said the girl desperately standing her ground "The prices on food have risen yet again and we still can't afford it, if I don't take it I'll starve to death."

"You know the law girl" said one of the guards.

Pastel looked at Lifty who looked back at her and they both grinned. Pastel climbed quickly up a tree while Lifty stayed put. Pastel then reached into a leather pouch and pulled out a small sphere. She tossed it into the air and caught it just before she took flight. When she was above the guards she flung the sphere to the ground creating a thick cloud of smoke. At that instant Lifty charged in and as if the smoke was never even there, grabbed the Chipmunk, and brought her out of the smoke in his arms to a safe area to wait for Pastel and the ship.

Borraska was surprised when a large group of people entered the tavern. Eleven to be exact, three of them children.

"Are you Borraska?" asked a light blue shrew.

"I be he, and who are all o' ye?" Borraska asked.

"Ayb" said the shrew.

"Laurel" said the hamster.

"Robby" said the orange rabbit.

"Prinna" said the leopard.

"Asha" said the pink rabbit.

"Keni" said the tiger.

"Jru" said the light turquoise ferret

"Maz" said the dark teal ferret.

"Silver" said the little wolf.

"Nicky" said the little chinchilla.

"" said the little mouse

"We are the comrade's gang!" they shouted in unison.

Borraska already had written down their names as they said them.

"Wonderful, welcome aboard then!" said Borraska excitedly.

Time passed as the crew gathered outside the tavern. Borraska was glad to finally have a crew and as his ship sailed near he almost peed himself with excitement. It was a beautiful galleon filled with cannons. From what could be seen from the outside the cargo hold was massive and it appeared ready for war, a ship worthy of Captain Russell himself.

"Aye… she be a beauty alright… alright crew what shall we name her?" Borraska asked.

[sorry for how long a wait it was… I have reasons but it's late and I'm too tired to say em'. anyways, the ship needs a name and I need you to vote, the possible choices are

Fantasma-(spectre)

Agavillidora-(reaper)

Olvido-(Oblivion)

Prevalecimiento-(Dominance)

Guerra-(War)

Locura-(Madness)

Pandemonio-(Pandemonium)

So to all crew mates and casual readers go on and vote!


	3. The adventure Begins!

[Alright crew, I'm back. It's time to unveil our ship name and get the adventure started. It was great seeing so many new and old characters to work with. also yes there will be death! so without further ado here we go.]

The crew stood on the shore gawking in awe of their magnificent vessel. Tears of Joy ran over Borraska's face at it's magnificence. Even Foam couldn't contain her excitement at such a ship.

"Pastel's on that ship?" Blacki asked.

"Aye, she be lad" said Borraska.

"How do ya reckon they got their hands on that?" Shifty asked.

"I hope ta find out" Borraska responded. "So who's this character ye got with ye?"

"Aye, this be Andy, a street performer, said he'd be interested in join'n the crew" Shifty replied.

"Write yer name down lad" said Borraska handing him the paper which he wrote his name onto.

A large group of onlookers began to form around them, all gawking at this high grade military vessel in their waters, not something they frequently seen.

"Your first mate has an excellent eye for ships" said Foam.

They watched as a small boat moved from the ship. On it sat Pastel and a chipmunk unknown to Borraska. Blacki pushed forward just behind Borraska and stared at the bat on the boat. The two eventually made it to shore and docked their boat.

"Fancy work Pastel, you outdid yerself, Lifty still on board then?" Borraska asked.

"Aye, he is, an this little lass here be Em-" she said before she was wrapped in a tight hug from Blacki who had rushed over to her.

"Pastel, it's… it's really you!" said Blacki, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Aye, so much for the gruff lad he tried to play himself off as" said Borraska with a laugh.

"You can't be serious… Blacki!" Pastel said surprised.

"Ye know this lad then Pastel?" Shifty asked.

"I do, he be my younger brother" said Pastel.

"Ye had a brother, how come I never heard o' him?" Shifty asked.

Pastel did not respond. She was still surprised to see her brother.

"Enough o' the tears" said Pastel.

At that moment her brother realized that he was crying and felt horribly embarrassed.

"so how'd you manage to find me?" Pastel asked.

"Long story, needless to say I found myself in town and Torch mentioned that he seen you with four other people… I almost didn't believe him but here you are" Blacki explained.

"Well how about that, we wash up on shore an happen ta find yer brother, keep have'n things like that happen an we'll be worthy of an epic poem" said Borraska. "So who's this lass then?"

"Oh yes, this be Eme, Lifty an I saved er from a bunch o' guards, we told her o' the crew an she be fix'n ta join" said Pastel.

"Ye be want'n ta join do ye?" Borraska asked.

"Yes sir, I can't stand living on the streets any longer, it's just become too difficult around here. I can fight if you need me to" said Eme.

Borraska examined her.

"Well lassie I could always use an extra sword arm, write down yer name an make it official" said Borraska handing her the paper which she wrote down her name.

"Is that it then, we ready ta go?" Pastel asked.

"Be patient Pastel. I made a promise ta someone, if she remembers then she should be arriving soon" said Borraska.

Borraska pulled out his sword and inspected the edge. It had a number of nicks in it. He pressed the blade against his palm and cut slightly. He grinned at how well it cut and began lapping up the fresh blood. Spices seen him do this however.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked surprised.

"See'n if the blade's sharp lassie" said Borraska.

A few more moments had passed before a red porcupine followed by a green bear approached them.

"B-Borraska was it… umm… This is my brother Flippy" said Flaky.

"A pleasure to meet you" said the green bear, his illness was obvious

"Ah, so yer the sickly one Flaky told me about" said Borraska.

"Yes, I've been ill for some time… my… sister has been taking care of me… I just hate to see her have to work so much for my sake" said Flippy.

"Well I think I've got a solution ta yer illness, both of you, sign your names" Borraska said holding out the paper.

Flaky took it from him and wrote her name then held it for Flippy who did the same. When both of their names had been written they returned it to Borraska. Borraska then lifted his pendant to his lips and kissed it. He then pressed it to the paper creating a blood red seal on it.

To everyone's surprise, he drew his sword. Flaky stared at it in curious fear as he inspected the blade. Without warning he swung it severing Flippy's head clear off of his shoulders. His body fell to it's knees and landed at Flaky's feet who stared in utter horror at it. Many of the others stared at it in a similar way while some seemed amused by it. Flaky's eyes rose up to Borraska and stared him in the eye. She then attempted to run when Borraska swiftly grabbed her by the arm. She gasped and turned attempting desperately to free herself from Borraska's iron grip. With Flaky in one hand he licked the blood off of the blade of his sword.

"There now, brother Flippy's all better" said Borraska.

Flaky had never been more terrified in her life as she scratched at Borraska's hand trying to make him let go, but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"An just what're you do'n lass, don't ye want ta be with yer brother?" Borraska asked.

This terrified the porcupine even more as she become increasingly desperate to escape. She was surprised to see however that Borraska had sheathed his sword. Her struggling somewhat subsided.

"Someone take the lass" said Borraska.

Foam happily obliged and grabbed her arm as Borraska let go. Borraska then examined the ground and picked up Flippy's head. He looked it in the eyes reading his final reaction for kicks. He then raised the pendant to his mouth and kissed it again. Then followed up by bringing the head to him and kissing it directly on the lips. The crew held a number of different reactions.

"So that's how you are eh hun" said Jo.

Borraska tossed the head into the water then kicked in the body.

"Well then we be done here. To the ship mateys" said Borraska. He and his four original crewmates took the first boat over.

"Do ye really need ta kiss em'?" Shifty asked.

Borraska just laughed as they continued towards their ship. They couldn't wait to finally set sail again. The boat behind them carried Spices, Eme, Foam, Lilith, Blacki, and a semi captive Flaky. Flaky had tears in her eyes at the events that had just transpired and no will to resist. Her weeping was starting to drive Foam and Lilith crazy. Spices stared eagerly at the vessel they were to board and couldn't contain her excitement as her tail Twitched uncontrollably. Smacking Foam numerous times as she rowed.

"Can you stop that, mouse?" Foam asked frustrated.

Spices turned her head and noticed her tail which she grabbed and held onto.

"Sorry" Spices said.

Back on shore everyone waited patiently as there were only two boats active and both were already busy.

"I was wondering where you scum had run off to" said a voice.

It was one that the family of unusual animals recognized well and they turned to see who they didn't want to see.

"Bious… when did you get here?" Qiuki asked.

"Just now, isn't it obvious… looks to me like you're trying to run away… you know I'd see you al dead before I let you do that right" said Bious.

He was a porcupine with red fur, black quills, and long dark red hair on his head. He had black rings around his eyes and a long red tail tipped in black.

"Leave them alone Bious" Nonra demanded with her and her sister stepping in front of them.

Bious scowled in annoyance at them.

"I suggest you listen Bious, make any wrong moves and I'm sure you'll find yourself dead" said Cuddles.

Everyone was prepared to bring him down the second he tried anything. Bious was no idiot and chose not to do anything but he stayed. A number of boats were ferried over to the crew waiting on the shore and the remaining members piled in. just as they had left the shore however an orange bear dressed in an admirals attire with a large afro approached the shore.

"Tha- that's my ship!" he shouted to the guard beside him.

"Orders captain Disco?" the guard asked.

"Hey! Heeeeey! Get the hell back here with my ship, not cool! Not cool!" Disco shouted.

"Orders sir!" the guard insisted.

"Uhh, ge- get the fleet, we're going after it" Disco ordered.

"But captain Disco… the whole fleet?" the guard asked.

"Yes" Disco ordered "that ship was to be the pride of our navy, the only ship of it's grade, to leave it in the hands of a salvage group of brigands is an insult to our power" said Disco.

"Well if you're sure sir… though I doubt that we'd be able to rally the fleet in time to retrieve it" the guard explained.

"We will be as long as it takes now go!" disco ordered.

The guard saluted and hurried off as Disco took a final look at his lost vessel and the taunting group of pirates boarding it. The crew scrambled onto the ship wanting to set sail quickly.

"Alright me harteys I want us out ta sea before we even catch a glimpse o' the navy" Borraska ordered.

Borraska hurried to the wheel while the others managed the sails and anchors. Many had little clue as to what they were doing but were assisted by the more experienced crew members. The second they were able to move Borraska turned the wheel and set sail for open sea.

"Alright mateys, this be our moment, thanks to our hurried departure there be no second thoughts now your all in this for good" Borraska said as he inspected the crowd.

None appeared too concerned about this however. Toothy however looked as bothered as he did in the tavern and Flaky looked ill. Some of them looked right at home on the ship. Particularly the more rambunctious and wild of the lot like Foam and Lilith. The family however seemed almost pitiful, they still didn't appear to fit in there but Borraska resolved to turn them into skilled privateers, they were in his hands now. He had noticed the new face in the crowd but figured he'd get everything that needed to be said out of the way before paying attention to that.

"First thing's first then, we need to establish roles, I've been monitoring ye all for attitude and capability. My original will keep their positions. Coin, Flaky and Jo will be joining you in the kitchen. I am going to appoint you Foam as quartermaster. Lilith, I want you in charge of the boarding party alongside my first mate Pastel. The rest of you will be appointed tasks given to you based on the abilities you prove you have. I will have many of you joining me on island scavenging and boarding" Borraska explained.

From behind many of the crewmates heard a gasp of terror. Cuz and Eme were the ones who turned to see a blue skunk standing in a doorway at the base of the ship's bridge. She stared with shrunken pupils at the group of people on the deck. The skunk was suddenly grabbed by Lilith with a sword pressed to her throat. Lilith brought the skunk over to Borraska who had turned to see her thrown on her hands and knees to his feet. She looked up at him.

"Lifty, Pastel, did you fail to look for stowaways?" Borraska asked annoyed.

Pastel and Lifty looked away feeling awkward.

"What's yer name lass?" Borraska asked.

"Pe- Petunia" the skunk said nervously.

"What are ye on me ship?" Borraska asked.

"W-well I w-was th-the ships m-maid I was cl-cleaning it up fo-for admiral Disco. I- I was asleep in the lower deck the-then I felt the sh-ship moving and came up to see" Petunia said.

"Well lassie, let me give it ta ye straight. There be no go'n back now. This ship be mine now. If ye'd be will'n ta work fer me, then there be no need ta sell ya ta someone who needs themselves a slave" said Borraska.

Petunia couldn't believe what she had gotten into. She glanced around at the eyes that had focused onto her.

"Wha- what do you need me to do?" she asked preferring working for him over slavery.

"Ye said ye were a maid didn't ye. That's what your gonna stay, I will appoint ye head cleaner, yer crew will consist of Qiuki an the rest o' the family. Here that mates I like me a presentable ship. Ye will be another part o' me crew, therefore I will not take any disappointment" said Borraska.

"Umm y-yes sir!" she said hesitantly.

"An ye matey, who be ye" Borraska said to the new porcupine.

"You were stealing from me" said the porcupine.

"Stealing from ye eh?" Borraska said.

The porcupine pointed toward Qiuki and her family.

"Ah, so they were yours… well if that's the case then their mine now, notice mate, you are in my domain you have no power here. So I will cut ye a deal, I'll let you join up an we won't have ta toss ye inta the sea" said Borraska.

Bious looked around, he hated the feeling of weakness he was getting.

"Fine, the name's Bious" he said as Borraska handed him the paper to write on.

"An ye lassie, it be yer turn ta join" Borraska said turning to the skunk who just rose to her feet.

Petunia signed the paper and Borraska rolled it up to shove into his pocket.

"So what did you decide on for a name?" Skyler asked.

"What, ye forgot the votes already? Well it is of no matter, as ye all know ye did yer vote'n on what er were ta name the ship. By popular vote we our now to refer to this grand vessel as Locura. I think this will suit us just fine, the name can inspire fear in pirates and doubt from the navy. Both can be valuable. Fear will decrease morale an make em easier to manage. Doubt will make them underestimate us an make our victory that much easier" Borraska explained. "Petunia was it, can ye give me the layout o' the ship?"

Petunia thought to herself for a moment.

"Well… there's four decks if you count the castle levels. Your quarters at the top of the castle. I was asleep in the crew quarters, they are at the stern of the lower decks. Storages are in the mid deck and cargo is at the bottom. Mid deck also holds our battlements. Cargo has some too if it's necessary. Anything more technical and I haven't a clue. There's a big workshop in the mid deck that should have more information. There's also a forge down there." the skunk explained.

"Workshop?" asked Robby who had just overheard her.

"Yea" Petunia responded.

"Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to check it out, Keni and I are… kind of inventors, we've never really had much opportunity to create back at the town" the rabbit explained.

"Inventors eh, then that be your jobs, ye will be in charge o' ship maintenance an development. Also I want you to help Foam keep tabs on our supplies, I want her focus on loot an weapons. Now then, before I let you mill about the ship just remember you may spar on the deck but try to kill anyone there or elsewhere an ye will be hung from the masts. Do whatever else you feel like so long as ye attend ta yer responsibilities first, now be off with ye!" Borraska explained.

At that the crew broke from their formal gathering and began to mill about the ship. Robby and the rest of his gang made their way down to the workshop. Lifty and Shifty explored the deck. Most didn't have any particular goals in mind. Borraska decided to check out his quarters at the top of the stern castle.

The inside was a magnificent scene that would have cost a fortune. Teak furnishings with yellow cushions. Exotic plants held fast to the solid flooring. Yellow and red carpets and curtains. Not Borraska's favorite coloring but it seemed fitting. He approached the wall of the ship, pinned the list of names to the wall, kissed his pendant, and kissed the wall.

"Ye be mine now lass" said Borraska happily.

He made his way to a table in the center of the room. It was intricately carved with runes, somewhat familiar to Borraska as they were common on the more well known islands. On the table Borraska found something that he'd been hoping to find, a chart with detailed information on the ship. As he read the decks had been significantly reinforced, it appeared to be one of the most durable ships he had ever seen. There were sleeping quarters in the bow castle as well as a weapon prototype. The major crew quarters were where Petunia had described them. Most of the major features were in mid deck which also appeared the largest. There was a kitchen just beneath his quarters. Many of these features were quite innovative, particularly the large onboard workshop and forge. This ship was meant to be self sustaining. The sheer size allowed for a large amount of room despite the number of features. As he read his door swung open to reveal Pastel, Blacki, and Spices.

"So this be yer room, quite classy" said Pastel.

"An what be ye do'n here?" Borraska asked.

"These two wanted me ta tell em' a story bout our travels… you're quite the windbag with these things so I thought ye'd be the perfect choice" said Pastel.

"Can't leave me alone fer a second can ye? Well I haven't a problem with tell'n a good story, a' right I got one fer ya" Borraska started before two more people marched in.

"See rose, I knew the captains quarters would be like this, it's like I'd always imagined" said Thorn.

"You do know that you won't be staying here" said Rose.

"I know, but it's still pretty amazing" said Thorn.

Borraska looked somewhat annoyed as he now greatly wanted to tell his story but he was stopped by another intrusion a door to his right opened up and Kin had walked out of it.

"Kin? What ye be do'n here, how long have you been in there?" Borraska asked.

"Using your bathroom… yea I left whether skunk appeared" she said.

Borraska looked a bit frustrated. Just before starting up his story again, Andy and Cuz passed through the door followed by Shifty

"Damnit you two, close the door and lock it!" Borraska shouted.

Cuz turned his head and did as he was asked.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"I'm telling a story, just sit and listen" said Borraska.

"Ah, which one be this?" Shifty asked.

"Aye, this story be a classic among us voyagers o' the sea. Ye've all heard o' ghost ships haven't ye. transparent vessels only made solid in the full moon an carry'n a crew o' cursed voyagers. They bee nasty indeed. But there be tales o' an entire fleet o' em' rise from the depths every five hundred years. We children o' the see call the fleet The Great Pandemonium. There be many versions o' it's goal. Some say it be after more ships fer it's armada. Others say it be a malevolent spectre look'n ta prove that it still be lord o' the sea. We be lucky though. According ta legend it's been five hundred years since it's last rise. If the legend be more than legend then perhaps we get the opportunity to see it ourselves" Borraska told.

As it was Andy had been playing background music to his story as Blacki and Spices stared wide eyed at Borraska over intrigued by his story.

"What else, is that it, what else is there" Spices asked eagerly.

"Only one story fer now. I can tell you what you can expect to see however. Did ye know that for every island marked on a sea chart there be six more completely un marked and unknown That's not always because nobody been there before. Most are dangerous, others hold secrets to incredible to want ta share. And others hold both .That be what we can expect to find out here" Borraska said.

This intrigued the residents of the room, they could feel the same call of the sea that drove Borraska and most other pirates.

"Fer now there be little we can do ta find Cap'n Russell, our best bet be ta land on the first island we come across an search fer clues. If his captors stopped there Cap'n Russell'd likely leave a number o' clues ta follow… this'll be a hell o' a journey" said Borraska.

After everyone had disbanded Borraska had returned to the deck to enjoy the night air. From behind he was approached by the little red porcupine Flaky.

"Captain Borraska… why did you do it?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Do what lassie?" Borraska asked knowing full well what she meant.

"Kill him… why did you have to kill him?" she asked.

"Aye lassie, I be no doctor, I couldn't cure him" said Borraska.

"But you killed him! How could that be any better!" she shouted weakly.

"Twas the best way ter cure him" Borraska replied.

The porcupine fell to her hands and knees, she hadn't stopped crying since she boarded and seemed weak.

Borraska returned his attention to the sea gazing off into the distance. He glanced up at cuddles who was occupying the crows nest and gazing out excitedly through a telescope. The door to the lower decks opened and out walked Lifty and Eme with a green bear draped over their shoulders.

"Aye, cap'n, the stiff's up" said Lifty.

Borraska turned his head to see them as did flaky. Her eyes widened at the sight of her brother who looked back at her exhausted.

"Flippy… Flippy!" she shouted running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

the bear slid his arms off of Lifty and Eme and wrapped them around his sister.

"I-I thought you were dead" said Flaky franticly.

The bear said nothing and looked around to Borraska who grinned back.

"You… but, how?" said Flippy confused.

"I am appalled that ye'd think I'd kill a member o' me own crew" said Borraska.

"But… this doesn't make any sense… I seen you kill me. How am I here?" he asked.

"Aye, maybe it was yer sister's love an a wish that brought ye back… or maybe someth'n a bit more believable… or not" said Borraska chuckling.

"Cap'n Borraska, I think I see land… yep definitely land ahead, shall we visit it" Cuddles shouted.

"We shall lad, set course fer the island mateys, we got some explor'n ta do!" Borraska shouted.

[And there we have it. Our ship has been named Locura as was the top vote. I will have plans for the other names. Can anyone guess where I got the name The Great Pandemonium from. I'd be surprised if anyone did. Anyways I'll still accept more OC's but only one per person. as per usual R&R as it seems to go now. Tatty bye!]


End file.
